


Good Food Is Worth The Risk.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [21]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie feeds Peggy way too much, F/F, Fluff, Peggy doesn't mind though, Slightly Chubby!Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Food Is Worth The Risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Peggy and Angie are in an established relationship and Peggy's starting to get a little chubby owing to Angie's cooking skills. Not a lot, just enough to give her a sizeable pot belly and Angie cheers her up about it, while gently feeding her a slice of pie.” (johan25)

Peggy groaned as she scrutinised herself in the mirror, turning from side to side. She was wearing one of her favourite outfits, the navy blue skirt and blazer combo. But today, it was feeling a little tight. She was staring at her stomach which now looked like a baby bump.

 _Well, I’m certainly_ not  _pregnant, that’s for sure_ , Peggy thought, her mind casting over to her beautiful girlfriend. 

"Angie."

 

The Agent had come to a sudden realisation. Angie; her incredibly amazing cooking skills; those delightful and extremely naughty treats. It was all Angie’s doing. Peggy whined, the thoughts in her head conflicting.

"I must have gained some weight … But I can’t stop eating Angie’s cooking. It’s too good, and that look she gives me when I refuse her something … She’s truly evil," Peggy muttered to herself as she huffed and grabbed her things before leaving for the day.

-

Around lunchtime, the Agent walked into the Automat and was faced with her charming partner in her cute work uniform. Peggy sat down in her usual booth and waited patiently for Angie to approach her, picking up a newspaper and flicking through it.

"Hey, English, what can I do you for?" Angie grinned as she slid into the other side of the booth.

"Good afternoon, darling," The older woman smiled lovingly, "I’ll just have your healthiest meal, please."

Angie gave her a funny look, “Did you hit your head of somethin’? Why in God’s name would you want a salad for lunch? C’mon, that’s hardly substantial. Let me make you something more filling.”

Peggy raised a brow and gave Angie her own funny look. She crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward to speak quietly.

"Are you a witch, Angie?"

"What?"

"Are you planning to fatten me up and eat me for dinner?"

"What the heck, Peg? What are you goin’ on about?"

"I’m talking about how your cooking is currently fattening me up. My stomach has never been this big in my entire life and I blame you," Peggy explained as she mock glared at her girlfriend.

Angie couldn’t help but laugh at how deadly serious Peggy was being and winked, “English, let me tell you somethin’. You are so gorgeous, beautiful, stunning. You’re smokin’ hot! Even  _if_  my cooking was enough to make you gain a few, there’s nothing wrong with putting a little more meat on your bones.”

"Says my stick thin lover," Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it’s not my fault I cook such amazing food," Angie said as she stood, going to answer a customer’s cry for a coffee refill.

Peggy groaned again and slumped in her chair, so unlike how she usually presented herself in public. Her girlfriend was a piece of work, there was no denying that.

It took a moment for Angie to return, but when she sat down, the Agent noticed that she set down a plate with a big, steaming slice of cherry pie, topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Made this before lunch rush. If it’s bothering you so much, I’ll lay off on my cooking a little, alright?" Angie acquiesced before picking up the fork on the plate and cutting off a bit of the pie and ice cream, "But before that, just try this. I changed the recipe a little and added a couple types of berries."

Peggy gave up, she couldn’t fight Angie on this. She was just going to have to exercise more to burn off the weight and the (food) baby bump she gained due to Angie’s incessant need to cook. Leaning forward, Angie fed Peggy a forkful of pie, receiving a delighted moan in return.

"See? That’s not so bad."


End file.
